


Will Always Choose You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [207]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Porn, Omega Jared, Some hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Alpha!Jensen and Omega!Jared. They are both high school seniors boyfriends, almost high school sweethearts. Jensen is the star quarterback and Jared plays basketball. Jensen is somewhat jealous with Jared's relationship with some of his alpha teammates and Jared is totally oblivious. They have a fight about it and they say some nasty things to each other until Jared breaks Jensen's heart saying something along the lines that "alphas just fool around while omegas are the faithful ones all the time" (in this society, true mates happens, but usually alphas do fool around while omegas are more "one partner at the time" and Jensen is totally not like that). Because Jared thinks Jensen is an alpha, he'll deal with it and everything will eventually be okay (everyone just assumes that every alpha is a tough cookie). Jared goes to Jensen's game to cheer for their team (and secretly Jensen). They win and Jared goes with Stephen/Tom/OMC to the victory party assuming Jensen will go too with some pretty cheerleader so Jared can prove his point. But Jensen doesn't go to the party, he just goes home to mope some more and when Jared realizes his mistake, he'll do anything to mend Jensen's heart again.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Kink/Request Fics [207]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Will Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this fulfilled the prompt!

**Prompt** : Alpha!Jensen and Omega!Jared. They are both high school seniors boyfriends, almost high school sweethearts. Jensen is the star quarterback and Jared plays basketball or something. Jensen is somewhat jealous with Jared's relationship with some of his alpha teammates (Stephen or Tom, or OMC, your choice) and Jared is totally oblivious. They have a fight about it and they say some nasty things to each other until Jared breaks Jensen's heart saying something along the lines that "alphas just fool around while omegas are the faithful ones all the time" (in this society, true mates happens, but usually alphas do fool around while omegas are more "one partner at the time" and Jensen is totally not like that). Because Jared thinks Jensen is an alpha, he'll deal with it and everything will eventually be okay (everyone just assumes that every alpha is a tough cookie). Jared goes to Jensen's game to cheer for their team (and secretly Jensen). They win and Jared goes with Stephen/Tom/OMC to the victory party assuming Jensen will go too with some pretty cheerleader so Jared can prove his point. But Jensen doesn't go to the party, he just goes home to mope some more and when Jared realizes his mistake, he'll do anything to mend Jensen's heart again. Smut not a must be.

Jared met Jensen on the sideline of the football field, exhausted from basketball practice. “How’s my big, strong quarterback?”

Jensen leaned up to kiss him. “Better, now that my beautiful omega is here. How was practice?”

“Oh, you know. Threw the ball into the basket, threw it other teammates, lots of throwing. And ball handling.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “I hope not the kind _I_ get from you.”

“As if Tom would want that. I’m pretty sure he’s got his eye on Mike.”

“Well you know how you being around all those alphas gets my blood going,” Jensen teased. “If I had it my way, I’d be the only one that ever got to look at that perky ass of yours.”

“Well, you’re certainly the only one that gets to _touch_ ,” Jared shot back.

Jensen growled. “Better be. I’d spank that ass raw if I weren’t.”

Jared pretended like his body didn’t shiver with pleasure at the thought. “No one else would feel right, not a single alpha in the world.”

Jensen wanted to do horribly inappropriate things to his omega at that moment, but a few of his teammates ran by and he remembered that they were still in public. “Come on, I’ll take a shower and we can go home.”

Jared smirked. “Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could come back to my place and we could shower together. Though if you’d rather go to the locker room-,”

Jensen all but hauled him to his car, occasionally stopping to kiss Jared senseless. Fuck, he was nuts about this boy.

Jensen felt bad about being so paranoid about his omega’s teammates, but it was hard not to see a group of alphas crowding around Jared and not have his hackles raise. The rational part of his brain reminded him that Jared was faithful and would cut off a toe before hurting Jensen, but the part ruled by his knot screamed to tear Jared away. Especially when he’d see one of the alphas hug Jared or even just high-five him. They had an effortless camaraderie with Jared that Jensen worked months to build with his omega, and even now he felt like sometimes there were parts of Jared he didn’t have yet.

Of course it seemed all brotherly and everyone and their mother knew that Jensen had all but claimed Jared, so there was really no reason for one of them to pursue Jared. But that little nagging in the back of his mind screamed that Jared was going to stray, going to fall for Tom’s charming blue eyes or Stephen’s rugged good looks. One of his alpha teammates was going to swoop in and claim Jared and Jensen would be left alone, searching for an omega that could come close to Jared’s perfection.

Jared never took any of Jensen’s complaints seriously, just played it off as an overprotective alpha joking around. Sometimes it really irked Jensen, wanting Jared to assure Jensen that he loved him in the same way Jensen loved him and being consistently brushed off. It wasn’t like he needed a marriage proposal or anything, but it would be nice to hear Jared didn’t think of Jensen as the substitute alpha until another came along.

“You wanna come over?”

Jensen pulled himself out of his glum thoughts to smile at his precious omega. “When have I ever turned down an invitation from you?”

“I know you love me for my ass, don’t lie,” Jared teased. He leaned down for a kiss that Jensen happily provided. “Hm, you make me want to do dirty things when you kiss me, Jen.”

“Well take me home and you can show me whatever dirty things you want to try, Jay.”

Jared watched him the whole drive home, babbling about basketball practice and how he and Stephen absolutely made the _best_ duo and they were going to kill it at their next game. Jensen nodded along, one hand on the wheel and the other stroking Jared’s thigh absentmindedly. “I’m glad practice went well,” Jensen said. He focused on a grass stain on his uniform, trying not to snap at Jared or tell him to go be with Stephen if they were such a good team.

“Hey, you’re being weird,” Jared said when they were inside Jensen’s house. His parents were gone, thankfully, because he really wanted to make Jared scream today.

“I’m not,” Jensen lied. “Maybe _you’re_ being weird today. Maybe you’d rather be with Stephen. Or Tom. Or one of your other alpha teammates.”

Jared groaned. “Seriously? You are going on about this again?”

“I would appreciate it if you took it seriously, Jared.”

“Why? There is literally no reason for you to be concerned. I’ve made it clear that I love you,” Jared replied. “And to be honest, this conversation is getting a little old. Aren’t alphas supposed to be confident?”

“And here I thought omegas were supposed to be compassionate, but I guess we’re all going against stereotypes,” Jensen shot back.

“Are you fucking – what the hell has gotten into you?”

Jensen snorted. “Maybe it’s possible that I wanted an honest conversation for once instead of one that derails into talking about your ass. And then we have sex, and I forget all about it, and we never actually addressed any of the concerns that I have about your relationship with your teammates.”

“Are you forgetting our roles here?” Jared snapped. “I’m the omega, _you’re_ the alpha!”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh don’t play dumb, Jensen,” Jared scoffed. “Are you forgetting that omegas are the faithful ones? Alphas put their dicks any place they see fit. If anyone should be worried, it should be _me._ ”

Jensen’s mouth dropped. “You’re _joking_. You’re questioning my loyalty now?”

“I’m just telling you facts,” Jared shrugged.

“I think you should leave,” Jensen hissed. He felt his heart splinter at Jared’s cruel taunt and tried to keep it off his face.

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Jared slammed the door on his way out.

*

Jared was absolutely fuming. He’d never been anything but faithful, and was kind of tired of dealing with Jensen’s endless complaints about something that held absolutely no ground. Alphas could sleep with whoever they wanted but god forbid Jared have friends. It was so hypocritical he almost wanted to go back and yell at Jensen some more, but it wasn’t worth it. Jensen was an alpha, and would recover from their little spat in no time. He’d probably be 100% by the time he had to take the field as quarterback tonight.

Jared was going to the game, the whole school went to football games. Tom and Stephen had invited Jared to go with them, and it would be good to be surrounded by friends. He could go to their after party with them as well, because nothing followed a high school football game better than a party with cheap booze and students hoping cops aren’t called.

Jared couldn’t help the rush of pride he felt when Jensen made a great play, despite their fight today. Jensen had arms that could throw the bar almost the length of the field, and legs that could evade even the biggest of linebackers. Of course it was easy to cheer when good things happened, the whole crowd cheered. No one had to know that Jared was cheering for _Jensen_ , and Jensen alone.

“Are you meeting Jensen before the party?” Tom asked after the game had wrapped up.

“Nah, we’re on something of a break right now,” Jared admitted. “He’s just being overdramatic, probably show up the party with some pretty blonde cheerleader. I’m not concerned, just going to go have a good time and drink crappy beer.”

“Well then a high school victory party is the exact right place for you, my friend!” Stephen cheered. “And hey, I’m sure there’s an alpha or two at the party that wouldn’t mind keeping you company. Jake Abel is always checking you out in calculus.”

Tom hit Stephen on the back of his head. “Stop being a perv. We don’t need to pimp Jared out.”

“It is our duty as friends and teammates to ensure that Jared is getting laid on a regular basis.”

“Golly, what would I do without you?” Jared drawled. “Helpless little thing like me needs two big alphas to protect him!”

Tom and Stephen both laughed at that, and the three of them made their way to the party.

Jared braced himself to see Jensen there, flushed from the game and his arm around one or two cheerleaders, but didn’t see the quarterback. Maybe he was still on his way over. However, after two beers and an hour of partying, Jared had to accept that Jensen just wasn’t coming. He spotted Christian Kane and darted over to him. Jensen’s friend _had_ to know what the deal was.

“Chris, where’s the man of the hour?” Jared asked.

Chris looked at him coldly. “Home, sleeping off the game and your jackass comment.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “ _I’m_ the jackass?”

“Uh, yeah? Did you think your ‘omegas can do whatever they want because they’re so much better than alphas’ speech was gonna win an award?” Chris scoffed. “Jen’s at home moping, and you’re lucky I like basketball or I’d knock you on your ass.”

“Alphas sleep around more often than omegas,” Jared retorted.

“Okay, cool, well Jensen isn’t like that. In fact, he was trying to have a conversation about his insecurities and you acted like jackass. Ergo, you are the jackass in this situation.”

Jared huffed and turned away. Clearly Chris was not going to be any help in this situation. Jensen was an alpha, he didn’t _have_ insecurities. He wasn’t going to mope or pout. He was probably at home right now trying to get into a cheerleader’s pants, not sleeping off what Chris referred to as ‘his jackass comment.’ Nothing he said had been outrageously out of line.

Except… Jensen really was trying to have a conversation, and he brought up some valid points. How many times had Jared shrugged off Jensen’s concerns about his teammates? Just because _he_ knew there was never going to be a relationship with Stephen or Tom or anyone else didn’t mean he couldn’t have done a little more convincing Jensen. He could have been less of, well, a jackass.

His chest clenched. Could it be possible Jensen wouldn’t want to see him anymore? Jared couldn’t blame him, he said some horrible things, and he’d been insensitive about Jensen’s concerns for far longer than just their last conversation. Jensen was everything to him, he was the sun and the stars. Jared brushed off Jensen’s jealousy as playful and even a little bit of a turn on, he never really considered Jensen would actually think Jared could leave him. Jared couldn’t tear himself away from Jensen if he’d tried.

 _But you did walk away from him today_ , a nasty little voice in his head pointed out. _You made horrible comments and then walked away like it didn’t matter_.

Jared bit his lip and gestured to Stephen and Tom that he was headed out. He would drag himself to Jensen’s if that’s what it took, because Chris was right and he was a jackass. He just had to hope that Jensen, the only alpha he was ever going to be in love with, could forgive Jared and his comments.

When he got to Jensen’s house, narrowly dodging several cars, he banged on the door and waited for the alpha to open it. After several minutes of banging with no response, Jared reached for the spare key that was poorly hidden under the doormat. Jensen’s family seriously needed to find a better hiding place, everyone hid their spare key under their doormat. _Not the right time, Jared, not the right time._

“Jensen!” Jared slipped the key back under the mat as soon as he was inside. “Jensen!” It was dark downstairs so Jared made his way up to Jensen’s room. He knocked softly. “Jen, it’s me, can I come in?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Jared slipped into Jensen’s room and felt his heartstrings tug at the sight of his alpha curled up under the blankets. “Hey, Jen.”

Jensen kept his back to Jared so the omega slipped into bed behind him. He ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair, scratching lightly the way Jensen liked it. If Jared didn’t know better, he’d say he could hear his alpha purring.

“Why did you come back?” Jensen mumbled.

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist. He was used to being tucked under Jensen’s arm, so it was nice to be able to hold Jensen for a bit. “Because what I said was wrong and hurtful.” He kissed the back of Jensen’s neck. “I didn’t mean _any_ of it. I should not have dismissed your concerns. There is nothing that is or ever will happen between my teammates and me. I don’t feel anything towards them other than friendship and occasional annoyance when they fuck up a play. But I shouldn’t have laughed it off because your feelings are valid.”

Jensen turned in his arms but still wouldn’t meet Jared’s eyes. “You accused me of sleeping around. How could you think I would do something like that?”

“I was angry, I said things I didn’t mean.” Jared kissed Jensen’s forehead. “I know that you wouldn’t do that. I know that was crazy. You are everything to me, Jensen, you are the love of my life. I have loved you from the moment you sat next to me in English freshman year and I will love you for every single year of my life to come.”

Jensen finally lifted his head enough to meet Jared’s eyes and kiss him gently. “I never, ever will cheat on you,” Jensen promised. “I love you, Jared, I love you more than words can describe. It sucked to think you had so little faith in me, after four years of a relationship where I have proven how much I care about you.”

“I _do_ have faith in you, I believe in you completely. I said stupid things and I didn’t mean them.” Jared insisted. “I promise, I’m not ever going to doubt you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jensen murmured. “I could barely play tonight, all I could think about was how much I wished you were cheering me on.”

“I was there! I went to see you and cheer for you. I mean, I cheered for the whole team but really only came to see your hot ass in spandex.”

“What a perv,” Jensen teased. “Couldn’t keep your eyes off me, huh?”

“Not for a second.” Jared rolled on top of him and pressed their lips together. “Why would I want to? Most gorgeous alpha on the entire planet and he chose _me._ ”

“Hm, I’ll choose you every time.” Jensen slid his hands under Jared’s shirt and up until he could flick at his sensitive nipples. “God you’re sexy. Your body can’t help but respond when your alpha touches you, huh?”

“I’m really glad your parents aren’t home,” Jared purred.

  
“And why is that, my little omega?”

“Because I am going to make you _scream **,**_ Jensen. Be prepared for fantastic make-up sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
